Yo, Berry
by ShouldHaveReadBetweenTheLines
Summary: Four little snippet stories of how the Rachel/Quinn relationship has progressed over one year. Faberry.


**A/N: I don't even know where this came from, I just started writing and here it is. (Tadaa!)**

* * *

'Yo, Berry.' Rachel turned round to see Quinn Fabray, head Cheerio and hottest girl at William McKinley High School, towering over her. 'I've got something for you.'

'Please Quinn, not today. I am really not in the mood for your silly antics. I've got a very busy sched-'

She was cut off by the slushie Quinn through in her face. Rachel closed her eyes just in time and was met with the familiar sensation of jumping into an ice cold swimming pool. The slushie slid down her face and back, dripped off of her long dark hair, and stained the front of her knitted animal jumper with a washed out blue colour. And she opened her eyes to see Quinn walking away with Santana and Brittant (who were linking pinky fingers as always) and heard the laughter of the people surrounding her.

_Well it could be worse, _Rachel thought seeming surprisingly calm, _she could've covered you in an apple flavoured one._

* * *

'Yo, Berry.' Rachel turned two whole months later to see Quinn Fabray, not the head Cheerio anymore but still the hottest girl at William McKinley High school, stood towering over her. Only it wasn't in the dominating, commanding way she usually stood, it seemed she was lacking some confidence, if not all. 'I've got something for you.'

Rachel braced herself this time. Closing her eyes and scrunching up her face, ready with her binder to sheild her hair from any slushie, she waited. Only it didn't come.

'No, not that you idiot.' Quinn said, and Rachel opened her eyes (slowly though, she still didn't trust this girl one-hundred per cent yet). 'This.' Quinn yanked Rachel's hand out into the space in between them and stuffed it was what looked like a crumped up note. 'Read it.'

Rachel looked up from her hand to see Quinn walking away and a few curious eyes looking towards her. Rachel shrugged and opened the note.

_I'm sorry._

That was all it said but it was enough to make Rachel's whole world spin, her heart flutter and her big Rachel Berry smile spread out across her face. Dimples and all.

* * *

Two whole months. Two whole months had passed since Rachel had heard the familiar 'Yo, Berry.' shouted at her by Quinn Fabray.

Rachel slammed her locker shut and turned around to see the blonde walking down the corridor. Only this time it was with Mercedes and Kurt, not Santana and Brittany. Rachel tried to smile as the three of them walked past but she only recieved a scowl from Kurt and 'Wtf?' look from Mercedes. Quinn seemed to be determined about looking away.

The brunette tried to ignore the heavy feeling in her heart and stomach, and carried on up the corridor.

_Well it could be worse, _she tried to persuade herself, _at least she's not back to covering you in slushies._

* * *

'Yo, Berry.' Rachel tried not to smile as she turned round to see Quinn Fabray, newly appointed head Cheerio and (even after pregnancy) the hottest girl at William McKinley High School. 'I've got something for you.'

'I see we're back to the old routine ag-mmmfph.'

She was cut off again, not by a slushie in the face but by Quinn's lips on hers. They were warm and passionate and Rachel was caught totally off-guard. There were wolf-whistles and cat-calls all around but Quinn didn't seem to hear them. She was totally caught up in the heat of the moment and, Rachel had to admit, she was having trouble not doing so herself.

When she finished Quinn pulled away. 'So, how about we walk away together this time? Instead of me having to leave you stood here like a lemon?'

Rachel smiled (dimples and all) and took Quinn's outstretched hand. And, like Quinn said, instead of Rachel watching Quinn walk away, Rachel was right there with her. And she couldn't think of any other place she wanted to be more.

_Well it could be worse, _she thought to herself (and believe me it could've definitely been a lot worse), _Noah Puckerman could've been watching._

* * *

**Cheers for reading m'dears, I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
